1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for mounting a mobile electronics device to an AC charger.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile electronics devices which are commercially available include cellular telephones, music players, and GPS navigation systems. Such mobile electronics devices are typically powered by at least one rechargeable internal battery, which must be periodically recharged from an external power source. Most commonly, these rechargeable mobile devices include a charger that facilitates the transfer of power from the alternating current (AC) outlets found in homes and businesses, into the batteries of these devices as direct current (DC) electricity (an “AC charger”).
A typical AC charger will include a plurality of metal prongs (the number depending on the country and type of AC outlets available) protruding from a housing. The prongs plug into the AC outlet. The housing is typically made of a rigid material, such as a hard plastic, and houses electrical components (or circuitry) that receive AC power from the metal prongs and convert (or transform) the AC electricity coming from the AC outlet into DC electricity, which is used to charge the batteries in most mobile electronic devices. The electrical circuitry inside the housing may also include components that monitor certain conditions (such as voltage change or charging time) and modify or terminate charging conditions to achieve optimal battery charge. The AC charger will also typically include a charging cable electrically connected to the circuitry inside the housing. Some AC chargers have a charging cable that cannot be easily disconnected from the charger and electrical circuitry, while others have a charging cable connected by a plug and jack or other similar connection which can be easily connected and disconnected by the user. The end of the cable opposite the charger is capable of being electrically connected to the mobile electronic device using a plug and jack or other similar electrical connection to facilitate the transfer of power from the AC outlet, through the AC charger and charging cable, to the internal battery of the mobile electronic device.